


I won't ask where you've been

by ohmcgee



Series: little beasts [54]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, debauchery at its finest, little beasts, traaaaaash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim likes to play games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't ask where you've been

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [start a house fire with us in the middle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485431) by [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning). 



They're waiting around in Gotham for their next job when Tim walks in on Jason and Roy, his shoes splattered with blood, sipping on a chai latte. He stands there and just watches them for a minute, Jason bruising Roy’s freckled hips with his grip as he fucks him over the couch. Tim sucks on the straw and when Roy makes this low, whining sound Tim says, "Pull his hair," and when Jason does Roy lets out this loud, choking sob and comes like a freight train, dragging Jason along with him. 

"Jesus," Jason laughs as he comes down. "Fuckin' weirdo. How’d you know he wanted that?" 

Tim sucks on the last few dregs, watches Roy's hair fall in his face, catches the crooked little grin he flashes him, then looks back up at Jason and shrugs. "I know lots of things," he says. 

 

***

 

The next time they’re at a party in Abu Dhabi and Roy’s doing coke off of a belly dancer’s stomach, bending Dick over and pushing his shirt up, does another line off the small of his back, chases it with tequila and expensive scotch and anything else he can get his hands on. 

Tim stands back against the wall, nurses a microbrew for hours, watches as Roy fucks and laughs and smokes and drinks, licks coke dust off of Dick’s mouth and eats pills out of his hands. 

Tim stands back and watches until a pretty, young guy starts walking over to where Roy and Dick are on the couch, a small, rectangular case in his hands. Tim sees the track marks on his arms, the lines on his face, sets his beer down and crosses the room, grabs the guy by the collar of his shirt and drags him out of the room and into the hall, pushes him so hard into the wall that his head leaves a little dent. 

“Get the fuck out of here,” he says, punctuating each syllable sharply, and the guy just nods and shakes in his grasp, takes his poison with him and practically runs out the door. 

When Tim gets back in the room Dick’s pouring tequila down Roy’s throat and Jason’s giving him a funny look. 

“What was that about?” He asks, hand on Tim’s hip. His eyes are all fucked up and there’s a smudge of white above his top lip. Tim leans in a licks it off, pushes Jason back against the wall and fucks his tongue into his mouth. 

“There was a threat,” Tim says, strips Jason’s belt out and shoves his hand down his pants. “I dealt with it.”

 

***

 

Roy’s on his knees the next time, Tim buried in him deep, Jason’s cock buried in Roy’s mouth. Jason groans, thrusts up into Roy’s mouth and reaches for the back of his head. 

“ _Don’t_ ,” Tim says sharply, in that fucking terrifying voice Jason normally only hears out in the field. “Don’t fucking choke him. He’ll -- let him do it.”

Jason gives him a strange look over Roy’s shoulder, but he lets his hand fall down to the bed and lets Roy fuck _himself_ on his dick, feels Roy’s throat open up and relax around him, feels him moan when Tim gets his hand in his hair, tugs his head back. “What the _fuck_ , Tim?”

“Come on his face,” Tim says. “He wants you to.”

“Jesus,” Jason mutters, grips his dick in his fist, strokes a handful of times and watches his come splatter Roy’s freckles, smears it all over his chin and cheeks as Tim pounds into him.

“One day,” Jason says afterward, Tim half on top of him and Roy passed out on the bed next to them. “you’re gonna tell me why you’re so weird about him.”

“Weird?” Tim hums into his chest.

“I dunno,” Jason says. “You’re just weird. Weirder than usual.”

“Thought you liked my weird,” Tim leans up on his arms, pushes his tongue into the split in Jason’s lip, bites down and swallows Jason’s groan. 

“Fuck,” Jason says, grabbing Tim’s skinny hips and making him straddle him again so he can slide their dicks together. “What were we talking about again?”

 

***

 

Tim’s off with Dick learning how to be _subtle_ about setting things on fire instead of lighting up a whole suburban neighborhood, so Jason tracks Roy down, brings some of Bruce’s high dollar weed with him and they pass the time getting stoned out of their minds, making out slow and lazy and watching reruns of Battlestar Galactica on Roy’s stolen cable. 

Jason’s got his shirt off, leaned back against Roy’s chest and Roy’s running his fingers over his chest, just the tips of them, pauses when he reaches a fresh scar right under Jason’s nipple, chuckles softly into Jason’s hair.

“Cut me so fuckin’ deep the first time,” he says. “Though I was gonna bleed out.”

He laughs again and Jason turns around, braces one arm on the back of the couch and narrows his eyes at him.

“Um,” Roy licks his lips. “Whoops.”

 

***

 

“So,” Jason says when Tim gets back, after Tim’s stripped down and thrown his clothes that smell like smoke and gasoline in the wash, standing in the doorway wearing nothing but that haunting look at his face that Jason never has been able to figure out. “Why didn’t you tell me about Roy?”

“What about Roy?” Tim asks, smooths his hand down his abs and takes hold of his cock, staring at Jason as he starts to jerk off. 

“That you’ve fucked him before,” Jason says, dropping his eyes to watch. “Maybe that you knew him instead of acting like you’d never even met him?”

“You never asked,” Tim says, walks over to the bed and pushes Jason back, crawls up his body to straddle his chest, rub his cock on Jason’s lips. “Are you jealous?”

“No,” Jason says, flicks his tongue out over the head to taste. “Maybe. Why’d you keep it a secret?”

Tim rolls his shoulders, groans when Jason sucks wetly, sloppily at the head, then pulls back until his cock pops out of Jason’s mouth. “It was fun making you wonder.”

“Christ,” Jason says, licks his lips. “Is everything a fuckin’ game for you?”

“Well,” Tim says, eyes lighting up all pretty when he smiles, pushing his cock into the heat of Jason’s mouth. “I do always win.”


End file.
